Rum and Raisin
by wickedswanz
Summary: Hermions shares some yummy ice-cream with two very wicked Marauders. HG SB RL PWP


________________________

_So hot…_

Hermione groaned loudly and turned over onto her stomach. It didn't help. She punched her pillow. That didn't help either. Finally after tossing her pillow against the wall she realized that she wasn't going to sleep. She climbed out of her bed, careful not to wake Ginny, and crept quietly out of their shared room and downstairs to the kitchen.

She quickly poked her head through the door to make sure she was alone then entered. Her oversized white button-up shirt barely covered to mid-thigh and she really didn't want to be caught roaming around in only a shirt. She lit a single candle then made her way to the fridge and opened the freezer. Hermione gasped and tipped her head back as the cold air rushed out. Her lips parted and she let out a soft moan at the contrast of cold air on her hot chest and throat.

After a moment of enjoying the refreshing coolness she reached in and pulled out a bucket of rum & Raisin Ice-cream and took it to the table. She licked her lips in anticipation and pulled off the lid. It smelt good, sweet and spicy. Hermione dug in her small spoon and pulled it out covered in the delicious cold dessert. She closed her eyes and took the spoon into her mouth and felt her whole body shudder at the sweetness.

"Can't sleep Granger?" The voice of Sirius Black came from the shadow in the corner of the kitchen.

Hermione swung her head around just in time to see the two men step out of the shadow. "How long have you been there?" She had to force herself to close her mouth. Remus and Sirius had always been ruggedly handsome, but watching them step out of the shadows, shirtless, made her mouth water. Sirius wore a pair of black jeans and Remus wore his usual grey slacks. Their hair was shaggy from running hands through it too many times. Her own hands itched to touch...

"Long enough." Remus said, "Too hot to sleep tonight, don't know how they can do it." he nodded his head towards the upstairs bedrooms.

Hermione smiled and dug her spoon in again. "It's not just the heat, I'm all tense." she shifted and rotated her shoulders. "And I could hear Fred and George snoring from my room, so it's ice-cream to the rescue." she held up her spoon then took it deep into her mouth and shuddered.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other for a long moment. Remus shook his head and tipped his head towards the door, indicating that they should go. Sirius shook his head and mouthed the words _Rum and Raisin. _Remus compressed his lips for as moment and mouthed the words, _Eighteen_. Sirius smiled and nodded. They looked back just in time to watch her lift her foot and place it on the chair in front of her, giving them a very good view of the long stretch of creamy inner thigh.

Remus came around behind her and began to massage her shoulders. "I bet you wouldn't have much trouble getting Ron or Harry to help you with your little…Problem."

Hermione sighed and let her head fall back as Remus worked his magic with his long fingers. "Mmm one hitch with that Professor." she gasped as his finger grazed a sensitive spot at the junction of her shoulder and neck. "I want to reduce my tension."

Sirius chuckled and placed his hand on the back of the chair which was supporting her foot. He tipped his head slightly to the side to get a better view of thigh and saw just how far up it led. He looked pointedly at her foot then at her raising a single eyebrow.

"Sorry." she said and dropped her foot back to the ground.

Sirius shrugged and sat down with a lopsided grin. "So is umm that as sweet at it looks?" his eyes flicked from her face to the spoon then back again.

Hermione trembled under his gaze and bit her lip as she felt her body begin to tremble. Heat flushed through her under his gaze and settled heavy and warm in her lower belly. "Why don't you have a taste and find out?"

Remus sat on the table beside her, took her hand and guided the spoon to his mouth. Hermione's breath came faster as the older, ex-professor parted his lips and accepted the ice-cream. He closed his eyes and smiled as he enjoyed the sweetness and the coolness.

"That _is_ good." Remus licked his lips and his eyes fluttered open.

Hermione smiled and looked back at Sirius, who had shifted his chair to be closer to her. She dug the spoon into the bucket again and held it out to him. "Want some Sirius?" Her smiled widened as his eyes darkened. "Remus is right, it's good."

He covered her hand with his own and pulled it firmly towards him. He spared the ice-cream a brief glance before pushing the spoon to the side and leaning forward to capture her lips. His mouth was hot and demanding and she opened to him willingly. Hermione swirled her tongue around his in tight circles and sucked him deep into her mouth, eliciting a deep rumbling groan from Sirius.

Sirius' hands slid firmly up her thighs till he found her bare bottom then pulled her quickly onto his lap. Hermione cried and shuddered as Remus kissed and nipped the sensitive flesh at her throat and shoulder. He deftly unbuttoned her oversized shirt and Sirius pushed it back before lowering his mouth to one hardened nipple.

While Sirius licked and sucked her firm breasts, Remus took hold of her hair just roughly enough to thrill her. He pulled back her head and took her mouth. At length he kissed his way to her ear.

"Hermione, darling are you sure this is what you want?" Remus spoke quietly into her ear, while Sirius tormented her with his wicked tongue.

"Yes! I want…I want you…Both of you." Her eyes met Sirius' and her hands stroked down his muscular chest to his black jeans. Without looking away she opened them and freed his long, thick shaft. Hermione gasped and moaned as Remus gripped her from behind and entered her dripping center - slowly - his moans muffled against her throat. He thrust once, twice.

Sirius gripped her hips, holding her in place for his oldest friend. "Tell me, Moony," he murmured his gaze never leaving Hermione's face. "How does she feel?"

"Ooh fuck," Remus moaned and covered Sirius' hands with his own to grip harder. "Gods she feels incredible -" He kissed down her throat, tasting, sucking, all the while withdrawing almost all the way out only to push his thick shaft back in. "So tight and slick."

Remus shuddered behind her and it seemed to take all his control to slowly pull out.

She gritted her teeth in frustration and glared at Sirius, "I want…" was all she could manage.

Sirius' eyes flashed and he growled his acknowledgement of her need and his own. He gripped her hips almost painfully and guided her onto his shaft. Hermione gasped and cried at his slow entrance and lowered her head to his shoulder, he was bigger then Remus, bigger then George…Ah hell he was bigger then any man she'd ever slept with and by his cocky grin she had the sneaking suspicion that she may have said that out loud.

Sirius drove his hand into her thick brown hair and pulled her mouth roughly down to his. He held her fast and thrust in long deep strokes and his tongue explored her mouth as they groaned together. Sirius withdrew slightly and looked over her shoulder at Remus. Hermione turned her head and spoke his name.

"Hermione honey - Are you sure?" Remus eyes seemed to glow with his lust, his rock hard cock gripped tightly in his hand.

Hermione groaned loudly. "Remus! Please I love how much you care about me but right now I need you to…" She gasped when Sirius fixed his mouth her tingling nipple. "For the love of God! Fred and George…Three summers…Remus Please I want…"

Remus grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back. "That;s all I needed to hear," he rasped against her lips then slammed his mouth down on hers before pulling back to position himself behind her.

"You know," Sirius breathed, "You could have just said yes in that time." his eyes sparkled.

Hermione kissed him and grinned, "I like words."

Remus pushed slowly inside her tight passage and her neck and back arched at the wonderful sensation of being filled so completely by the two men. They held her firmly in place and stroked long and hard. Hermione gripped Sirius' arm with one hand and Remus' with the other. All she could do was hold on and feel as her two lovers thrust and pounded within her pulsing, singing body.

The kitchen was filled with cries, moans, and muddled words of love and lust. _Fuck, oh fuck…Hermione…Remus…Sirius…Professor!_ They were unsure from whom the words came since they came from all three of their wide panting mouths.

Hermione was the first to peak. Her body tightened then exploded with exquisite rapture, curling her toes and forcing a shrill cry from her lips. Remus followed closely, biting into her shoulder to muffle his shout. Then Sirius thrust once, twice, three times and let himself go with a yell and a final shuddering thrust.

After a long time they carefully pulled apart and straightened their clothing. Hermione was buttoning her oversized shirt when Remus and Sirius discovered the ice-cream again. She watched them fight over the spoon then settle on Remus feeding them both. They were cute and endearing sitting together, both grinning and talking quietly.

Hermione pushed between them and snatched back her spoon and her dessert. "Mine." she said tartly and filled her spoon and enjoyed the sweet spicy taste. "Mmmm" she moaned and closed her eyes. "How does it stay frozen so long?" she looked at them both in mock surprise and joy as they turned towards her.

"Hermione." Remus voice was warning, "Give me that bucket." the two men rose from their chairs and stepped towards her.

Hermione shook her head, smiling coyly as she stepped back. "Mine." she said again.

"Give it over Granger." Sirius reached for her and just missed and she skipped back. He lunged again and caught her. Sirius dipped and tucked one arm behind her knees and behind her shoulders and lifted her easily into his arms.

"You beast." she giggled and fed him a spoon full of ice-cream.

"You know it." Sirius growled and sat her on the table and took her lips in a sweet spicy kiss.

Hermione held out a spoon full to Remus and he captured it between his lips and moaned loudly.

"So you still want Rum and Raisin?" her eyes flickered down for a moment until Remus lifted her chin and kissed her.

"I've never tasted anything sweeter." Remus voice was rough. He dipped his finger into the bucket then raised it to her mouth and she wrapped her lips around it and sucked. "Nothing sweeter."


End file.
